Humans should act like Humans!
by Starshinesoldier
Summary: discontinued


Chapter 1  
  
(Demon slaves)  
  
Kikyou-sama - yup!! I started a new fic!! Don't worry. I'll still work on my other fic Ranka neko hanyou. but I just want to try this one out. I just suddenly got the idea. anyways. I must warn u now that my spelling and grammar is . how should I put this?? Umm.. Beyond help??? Horrible??. anyways. this is yet another slave fic. but I promise is won't be the same. I hope anyways. ^___^* now. how should I start this fic?? Hmmmmm??  
  
==============================================================  
  
In this fic Kagome and Sota's mom married Sango and Kohaku's dad. so they're stepsister and brothers. okay?? and yes. they are still in the Feudal Era but they have two story houses and stuff.. ^____^;;;  
  
Summery-  
  
The war between demons and humans have finally ended and demon prisoners are being sold as slaves. with a boy who thinks he is a demon.. What will happen when fate brings him with a tomboy demon huntress??  
CHARACTER INFO  
Sango- in this ficcy she is 14 and a demon huntress in training. she still has Kirara as a pet!! ^___^  
  
Kohaku- is still 12 and also is a demon hunter in training.  
  
Sota- is errrmm.11 in this ficcy. and umm. **sighs** he is also a demon hunter in training.. hey what did u expect?? They are in A DEMON SLAYING VILLAGE. and yes. I know that they are demon exterminators.. But I'll just call them demon hunters or slayers. okay?? ^__^  
  
Kagome- is 14 and a miko in training she has a pet neko youkai as well. Buyo! ^__^  
  
Kikyou- 16 and a miko in training  
  
Kaede-10 and uum. is a village girl?? Heheh.  
  
Rin- is 8 and she is also a village girl?? I guess so. but she is an adoptive sister to Kaede and Kikyou  
  
Inuyasha- is 16 and a hanyou. yup! ^__^ he gets to keep his little doggy ears! ((kawaii!!!)  
  
Miroku- is 16 and he is a perverted monk. but when he was very young he was adopted by demons.  
  
Sesshomaru- is 18 and Inuyasha's half brother. no. in this fic they don't hate each others guts.  
  
Kouga- is 15 and he is the prince of the wolf pack.  
  
Shippo- he is 10 in this fic! ^___^  
  
Okay. did I forget someone??? Hmm.. Ooooh well!! ^__^  
  
By the way.. Ranka, Nesheeko and Nisha MIGHT be in this fic. it's up to u guys.. so vote and tell me if u want them in the fic..  
  
==============================================================  
  
".." - Talking out loud  
  
'..' - Thinking  
  
**..** -Sound  
  
(--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------(  
"Sango! Kagome! Sota! Kohaku! Please come down here ur father has a surprise for u!" Aya called from the door. ((okay. I have no idea what Kagome's mom's name is so. I'll just call her Aya. okay?? ^__^* ))  
  
"HAI!!!" Sango and Kagome called together but their kid brothers where nowhere in sight.  
  
"kagome?? Do u know where Sota and Kohaku could be??" Sango asked her stepsister as they raced down the stairs.  
  
"no idea Sota and Kohaku always wonder off somewhere. I wonder what Father has for us!" Kagome squealed. "maybe mom finally got him to bring us to a real demon hunt at one of the villages! I can us my miko powers to help!"  
  
"maybe!" Sango was very eager to finally become a REAL demon slayer she hated using wooden weapons and using her beloved pet neko youkai Kirara was the target. Her father never understood that she kept Kirara as a pet and not a living target.  
  
"Sango , Kagome. where are ur brothers??" Aya asked.  
  
"no idea mom." Kagome said and sighed. " they could be anywhere.":  
  
"Go and meet ur father at the front fence." Aya smiled and added. "u'll be surprised. I promise! ^__^"  
  
"Hai!" the two eager girls ran outside and gasped, demons, they where in chains and they where very bloody. The girls knew that since the war ended the captured demons where often being sold as slaves. but they never expected the slave traders to be at the front of their house.  
  
"Sango! Kagome!" their father greeted and waved. "I have wonderful news! U two and ur brothers can each buy one slave!"  
  
"........" Kagome looked shocked and didn't respond  
  
"but.. father.. We don't need slaves.." Sango stuttered. But right then Sota and Kohaku ran up to their father.  
  
"REALLY!!!!" Sota shouted. "we can each have one slave! COOL!!!!"  
  
Kohaku was turning pale green. "but father. aren't demons dangerous??"  
  
"Don't worry my boy! These demons have a subduing spell put on them. All u have to do is say a specific word and the demons will be subdued and will not be able to harm u." the slave trader said. "now why don't u four find a nice slave and let me go on my way."  
  
"hai." Sango and Kagome sighed and walked to the line of demons looking for one they liked. Sota smiled a fox demon who was barely alive due to too much blood lose.  
  
"I want him!" Sota pointed to the fox youkai.  
  
"r u should lad?? This one is near death. I was just going to dump him into a river once I pass this village." The slave trader said coldly.  
  
"yes sir. I want hi as my slave. please?? I promise I'll take good care of him!" Sota begged.  
  
"Father. could Sota and I have one slave?? I really like that fox too." Kohaku said as Sota and him exchanged grins.  
  
"alright. which ones would u like girls??" their father asked. ((by the way. I think I'll just call him. errr.. Ginta. okay??))  
  
"errmm.. How about him??" Kagome pointed toward a wolf demon boy who glared at the humans.  
  
"alright. how about u Sango?? Which one would u like??" Ginta asked.  
  
Sango didn't hear her father she was staring at a boy. he looked like a normal human boy. why was he being sold of as a slave?? "sir?? Why is he being sold as a slave?? He looks perfectly human to me." Sango asked and pointed towards the human boy.  
  
"my dear girl. he may look human. but he was raised by demons so he acts like a demon as well.. he is a disgrace to human kind!" the trader growled.  
  
"I suppose.. I'll pick him then." Sango said. She felt sorry for the boy who was bloody and tired looking. 'at least then he'll be able to rest if I buy him.'  
  
"All right then. for all of ur subduing spells u'll need these necklaces. put them on ur new slave and say something."  
  
"hai!" the four obeyed and put the necklaces on the three demons.I mean two demons and one human.  
  
Sota and Kohaku decided to say. "sleep.."  
  
"down.." Kagome said and sweat dropped.  
  
"...stay??" Sango flushed and sighed. 'I don't know why I just said that..'  
  
**wham!!**  
  
**thud**  
  
**splat**  
  
The three boys fell flat on their faces.  
  
"eeep! What happened??" the four asked.  
  
"that was the subduing spell. when ever they try to hurt u or if they was bad all u have to do is say that word. remember only u have the power to subdue them by saying stay, down and come." the slave trader took the money and left.  
  
"all right children! Take ur slaves and put then in the slave hut! And don't forget to put demon seals so they won't escape!" Ginta said and left.  
  
"okay."  
  
"umm. sister. do u know where the slave hut is??" Kohaku asked Sango.  
  
"I think it is the hut father built in our yard." Sango replied and sighed. "I really wanted to us that hut as a house for Kirara and Buyo. ooh well."  
  
"lets go!" Sota cheered and smiled at the young fox demon. "hi! I'm Sota and this is Kohaku my stepbrother! What is ur name??"  
  
"Shippo." Shippo said sadly as his wounds dripped blood.  
  
"well Shippo. we promised we'd take good care of u so lets get those wounds cleaned up! okay??" Kohaku said and help Shippo get up.  
  
"hai! Thank u." Shippo smiled weakly and fainted.  
  
"kkya!! Sango! Is. he dead??" Kohaku screeched as he and Sota held Shippo's limp body and kept it from falling.  
  
"no. I hope not. lets get he's wounds treated.. and fast!" Sango picked up Shippo and carried him to the hut.  
  
"err.. Could u two please follow me??" Kagome said and smiled.  
  
Yes mistress." the wolf demon and the human boy said and smirked.  
  
"okay! ^__^ soo. what are ur name's??" Kagome asked.  
  
"mine is Kouga. wench...." Kouga smirked.  
  
" my name is Miroku." Miroku glared at Kagome and added. "not that it is any of ur business."  
  
"ooh. nice to meet u Kouga and Miroku!" Kagome ignored their rudeness and smiled. "I don't blame them for hating humans.' **sighs**  
  
"okay Sota get some water." Sango put Shippo on the floor because there was no furniture and started to get out herbs and bandages.  
  
"Here Sango" Sota gave her a pail of water and sat next to Shippo with a worried expression plastered on his face.  
  
"Sango?? Is Shippo going to be alright??" Kohaku asked.  
  
" yes. his wounds aren't that bad." Sango bandaged Shippo and smiled. "all done! Remember to 00change his bandages everyday. okay? Sota, Kohaku. he is ur responsibility now. Take good care of him I'll get some blankets for him them to sleep on."  
  
Sango ran into the house. Since their family is very wealthy Sango and her siblings got to live in one big house while their parents lived across the street in another house. "yes! I found extra pillows and blankets!" Sango cheered silently and took them to the slave hut in their yard.  
  
"Ouch! Don't do that is hurts!" Kouga growled as Kagome put herds on his injured arm.  
  
"don't be such a baby Kouga-kun. besides it'll help u heal faster." Kagome rolled her eyes.  
  
Sango entered the hut and looked around. "eh?. where is Sota and Kohaku??"  
  
"ooh. they went of to the woods to find more healing herbs and go hunt for wild deer. Shippo, Kouga and Miroku need to eat ya know."  
  
"ooh.. Here are blankets and pillows. who put the hay on the floor??" Sango asked as she tripped and fall into the pile of hay.  
  
**splat**  
  
"ooh. dad brought the hay over along with these demon seals and a lock." Kagome said without looking up she was too busy trying to treat Kouga's wounds. but the stubborn wolf just pulled away growling everytime.  
  
Sango got up and smiled at her slave, Miroku. "would u like me to treat ur wounds Miroku??"  
  
"no! I don't need help from 'human' bitches!" Miroku glared.  
  
If looks could kill the look Sango was giving Miroku would have made him drop dead in a split second. "what! Don't call me bitch! And besides U R A HUMAN!!!"  
  
"am not!"  
  
"yes u r!"  
  
"AM NOT AM NOT AM NOT!!" Miroku stuck his tongue out. "blah!!"  
  
"grrrre!!!" Sango hissed. "STAY!!!"  
  
**WHAM!!!**  
  
@_@ "ooowiieee" Miroku's face met the floor.  
  
"now let me treat ur wounds! If u don't I'll just clobber u with my Hiraikotsu! ((bone boomerang)) Sango hissed and put herbs on his wounds.  
  
"ouch!" Miroku whined but sat still.  
  
(--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------(  
  
Kikyou-sama- like it?? do u like the idea?? Please review!! Please???? Thank you!!!  
  
JA NE~!!!!!!!!  
  
^.~ 


End file.
